


Sleep

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [18]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Books)
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, based on the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly returns to their quarters late after the baby is asleep.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you've not read any of the post Nemesis books, what you need to know is that Beverly returned to the Enterprise, they started dating, were married, and have a son.

Beverly cursed as the door made a louder noise than she expected as it opened on her codes. She already had her shoes in her hand and she crept across the floor in her darkened quarters towards the bedroom, darting a look at the closed door opposite her bedroom. She sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she didn’t wake the occupant. She put her shoes down and began to remove her uniform, cursing at the new style uniform and missing the old days of the jumpsuits. Jumpsuits were easier to remove. Jean-Luc turned and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his wife with one arm outside her turtleneck and half her chest exposed. He knew how much she hated the new uniforms.

“Everything alright?” he whispered. Beverly nodded.

“Fine. I sent off my report before I came back. You’ll see it in the morning, unless you’d like to look at it now.” Jean-Luc shook his head and patted the bed next to him.

“No, I’m sure it can wait.” Beverly nodded and slipped on her nightgown to join him in bed. Jean-Luc gently spooned her and kissed the back of her neck. She rolled over to face him.

“How’s Rene?”

“He’s fine. I gave him the bottle you left and we had a bath before bed. We read a little of the book we were reading last night before he fell asleep.” She smiled. Jean-Luc had been so nervous about them having a child together, but he really had taken to fatherhood and positively doted on the six-month-old. The book in question was not exactly an appropriate book for a typical six-month-old, but at this age all Rene really was interested in was hearing his father’s soothing voice. Some evenings, Beverly would sit in and listen, too. 

“Hmm. Hope he sleeps through the night.” She pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. 

“Oh?”

“Mm-hmm.” Jean-Luc reached for the edge of her nightgown and started to tug it off. 

“Shame you put this on.” Beverly laughed and suddenly the sound of their son crying was heard. She shot her husband a wry smile as she pulled her nightgown back down. 

“Hold that thought.” She pressed a searing kiss to his lips before she got out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown to make sure Rene was alright. Jean-Luc followed behind her pushing his sleeves into his own gown. 

“I can check on him.” She turned back and shot him a smirk.

“And if he wants to be fed?” Jean-Luc chuckled.

“Well, at least let me see if he’s just wet or needs only soothing first. You’ve had a long night.” He kissed Beverly’s forehead. “Go back to bed. I’ll bring Rene in if he wants you.”


End file.
